The Angel
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: Lee is eating breakfast but then someone appears. This is a YAOI LEMON with NO plot.


**AN: This is a yaoi, that means boy x boy and if you don't like that, then leave. This is also a Lemon, even if I planned it as a fluff, but I changed my mind. So if you rather like fluff and not lemon, then please leave.**

**This is my first finished lemon so please be nice to me. I'm sorry if there is any bad grammar, I don't have any Beta or anything, I checked this through by my self. I wrote most of this, included the lemon a night I couldn't sleep.**

**No more from me, on with the story.**

Lee sat in the kitchen and was eating his cornflakes. He hadn't got the milk from the fridge, and was picking one cornflake up by turn.

He was tired. It always took some time for him to wake up fully.

He stood up and turned around to the fridge and took out the milk, after had open it up. He closed it again and was about to go back to eat his cornflakes, then he turned around and saw what there laid on the floor, next to the chair over his seat by the table.

An angel lay curled up like a ball. The wings were very big. The one was big enough to cover the angel-boy's whole body.

Lee stilled the milk on the table and kneeled by the front of the angel. He was beautiful. The white skin, the dark-flame colored hair, the black color there coved around his eyes. And that fact, that he was total naked. Lee couldn't take his eyes of the angel. He was too beautiful.

_What is his name?_ Wondered Lee. _He looks so cute. Is his name cute too?_

Lee wanted to wake the angel up to ask, but didn't. He touched him to feel about he was dead. If angels even can die.

The skin was ice-cold.

Lee wanted to warm him, just take him up and take his arms around the angel. Lee didn't know why he wanted to warm the angel's cold body, he just wanted.

Lee stood up and held milk on his cornflakes and ate it. The angel still didn't move.

After he had washed the bowl, stood Lee against the table and looked at the angel. Took every inch of the body to him, like the angel could disappear what minute it could be.

The angel waked and looked around, before his eyes fell on Lee. Lee was looking at something else than him. The angle then slowly lifted himself from the floor, and began to tip-toe out of the kitchen. Lee then decided to turn his head to the angle and the angle froze in his movement.

"You know, I can actually see you," said Lee.

The angle cursed himself before turning to Lee in all his nude glory, before he began to talk: "I had lost a feather from one of my wings, so now I can't fly."

Lee looked a little on the angle before he ignored the statement and instead asked: "What's your name? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm out on a mission. A girl is going to die and it's my job to follow her soul to Heaven, before a demon is taking it." said the angel without mention his name.

Lee looked at the beautiful angel and a question stuck him. "If neither you nor the demon gets there, is the girl still going to die?"

The angel nodded. Lee looked sad. He hated to know something bad would happen and he couldn't do a single thing to it.

"What's the name on the girl?" asked Lee. "If I may ask."

The red-haired angel shrugged and said: "Sakura Haruno."

Lee's mouth opened but no sound came out. He then closed his mouth and opened it again. He was shocked, he's childhood girlfriend was going to die. In an age of 19! He couldn't believe it, but still, she had been a really pain in his ass the last 6 years, so he thought that maybe he should hold the angel back and let the demon take her. So could he let the demons been tortured by her rage.

He looked over at the angel and asked: "Where do you miss a feather?"

The angel looked at his wings before pointing at the left one, somewhere in the middle of it. "Right here. I may have lost it in your garden, since it was here I fell down," the angel said.

Lee ignored this statement too and asked: "When is she going to die?"

"In about - " The angels looked over at the clock, "10 minutes."

Lee had to think fast now, he had to get the angel late, but why not get what his body wanted too? Lee took a few steps before he stood in front of the angel and looked down on him. The angel looked up at him with big, pale green eyes there seems to look right into Lee's soul.

"What's your name?" asked Lee then.

The angel licked his dry lips before saying: "Gaara." And before the angel Gaara could say anything more or do anything more, Lee's lips was on Gaara's.

Gaara was shocked at first but then he slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Lee hummed to show he was glad for that, and it got Gaara to make a little moan in the kiss.

Lee then licked Gaara's bottom lip, and Gaara have him permission. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, but Gaara lost soon after and let Lee map his mouth.

Lee's hands began to travel over Gaara's chest, stomach, arms, shoulders and neck. This got Gaara to slip a little moan from time to time. Gaara had laid his arms around Lee's neck and tried to get more of the wonderful taste of Lee's mouth.

Lee then began to lead Gaara into his bedroom. And Gaara followed like a lost dog.

Once they were in the bedroom, Lee's shirt was good and Gaara had made his wings disappeared into his back. Led was working on his pants and Gaara leaned down and helped. He felt on Lee's boner then the pants were off. He was pretty hard too. He licked Lee through the boxers and made his member twist with need and Lee groan. Gaara then took Lee's boxers off painfully slowly and was careful with not touching his member. Then the boxers was off, he blew air on the member before licking the tip. Lee moaned and tried to get his member in Gaara's mouth, but Gaara moved his head. Lee then groaned.

Gaara took the member in his hand and licked the tip a few times before he licked the glans and sucked a little on it. He then took the whole tip in his mouth and sucked, and got Lee to moan loud with need. He again tried to get his member more into Gaara's mouth. Gaara relaxed his throat and let Lee fuck his mouth.

"Gods..." moaned Lee and tried to get his member deeper into the wet, warm mouth. His fingers were buried in the angels red hair and liked the feeling of it.

Lee suddenly pushed his member out of Gaara's mouth before he could cum.

He bends over and picked Gaara up bridge style and carried him over to the bed, where he laid him. He then crawled over him and put 3 fingers to Gaara's mouth and said: "Suck." And Gaara sucked them. Lee liked the feeling of his fingers get sucked. He moaned, as did Gaara.

Then Lee thought they were wet enough, he pulled them out and placed them at Gaara's entrance. "This may hurt-" Gaara nodded and Lee pulled one finger in. Gaara hissed and Lee moaned low of the tightness. He waited for Gaara to adjust to the feeling of something inside him.

Lee leaned over him and began to nipple in his earlobe before whispering: "Are you a virgin?"

Gaara nodded slowly, with closed eyes and red on the cheeks. Lee then began to kiss down his neck with open mouth and tried to get Gaara to think of something else than the slightly pain.

Gaara nodded again, this time for showing than Lee may move the finger. And he did, and then drew a long moan from him. He moaned himself and began to poke different places inside of his angel.

Then Lee thought that Gaara was ready to another finger, he added one more. Gaara again hissed in pain, but also moaned in pleasure. Lee pushed the fingers deep inside him before slowly pulled then out and scissors them on their way out. Gaara moaned loud with pleasure, and then he began to trust his hips up to meet Lee's fingers, Lee added the last. This time didn't Gaara hiss but only groan and moan.

Lee trusted hard and fast into Gaara with his fingers and Gaara trusted back. Lee then moved his fingers and Gaara whimpered because of the lost. Lee placed himself in front of Gaara's entrance before asking: "Are you ready?"

Gaara nodded and Lee slowly trusted in. Then he was halfway he stopped, so Gaara could adjust to his size, which was pretty more than his three fingers. He looked down at Gaara and saw tears start to form in the corners or his tight closed eyes. He leaned down and kissed the tears away and kissed his eyes, forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and last, his mouth. Gaara opened his mouth and kissed him back, as if his life depended on it.

Lee began to trust a little more in, but stopped then Gaara whimpered in the kiss. Lee stopped and waited for Gaara too adjust. Lee was beginning to sweat, Gaara was so fucking tight and it was hard not to just fuck him senseless.

After a few, but long, minutes, Gaara nodded again to say that he could put the rest in. Lee did so and tried not to hurt his angel. Then he was all in, he held still and asked if it was okay for him to move. Gaara only nodded again.

Lee started with a slow pace and kissed Gaara's tears away meanwhile. Soon after was Gaara over the pain and moaned because of the pleasure. Lee smiled and picked up the pace a little. Gaara's arms moved from Lee's upper arms and to around his neck. He was moaning and panting the whole time and Lee wasn't much better. Gaara was so tight, so tight, and Lee trusted faster and a little harder.

"De-deeper!" moaned Gaara and trusted his hips, so he was meeting Lee halfway.

Lee trusted as deep as he could and picked the speed up and slammed harder into the angel. His angel.

Gaara's scream echoed in the small house and told Lee that he had hit Gaara's prostate. Lee made sure to slammed into it every time from now on, and listened to Gaara's scream of pleasure.

He suddenly felt his stomach tighten and began to pump Gaara for every trust. He also speeded up as much as he could.

"Aa-ah, I - I'm going to - to - aah! C - CUM!" The angel cummed and it landed on both their chests and stomachs and Lee's hand. His inner walls tighten around Lee's member and it was more than he could take. With a cry of Gaara's name, he came inside Gaara.

He pulled out and collapsed beside Gaara who cuddled up to him. Lee laid his arms around him and whispered: "My angel," before they both fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you liked it, please R&R, I promise to read them.**


End file.
